


Power and Control

by Soul4Sale



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Chris POV, Drug Use, Javier POV, Kinky sex, M/M, Oral, Post-Slash, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Third Person POV in later chapters, alcohol use, canon character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris D’Amico gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants it. He just so happens to want one Javier Ramirez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> So I really, really wanted to write something with Chris, so I pulled out a journal and started writing. The beginning two chapters are going to be kind of short and mainly POVs, but after that the story will turn into Third Person POV. This is a little AU to the movie, but not entirely. There will still be bits and pieces from the movie included. This one will be Chris’ POV.

You could want me. I can feel your eyes on me always. You probably don’t think I’ve seen the hidden smirks and the way you adjust yourself when I fight with my mom. I bet you don’t know how badly I’d like to fall into bed with you. I know you aren’t stupid and I know you know you’re attractive. I’m not so slick to think you’ve never seen the way I stare at you sometimes.

I’ve seen you adjust the front of your pants, all nonchalant like you don’t think anyone was watching you. A few times I thought your eyes ghosted to me to see if I’d been watching. I know sometimes when I walk away I try to sashay my hips more. I want your attention, but I bet mom has forbidden it. She may not even have said anything; it’s probably an unspoken deathwish.

I don’t care what the delusional bitch says or doesn’t say, Chris D’amico _always_ gets what he wants, and I want you, Javier Ramirez. You will be mine, that bitch won’t keep you from me forever.


	2. Just A Look Will Break Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto Chapter Two already. I’m really feeling this story, for the moment. We’ll see how far I get. This one’s Javier’s POV.

You may not be the brightest kid but you certainly are cute.You’re pathetic on the best days, and it just drives me to want to protect you _more_. Your mother would kill me if I ever laid a hand on you, though. She pays me to be the bad guy, when I want to save you. Mainly from yourself. I bet if you could get laid, you’d feel _a lot_ better.

I’ve seen you, you know. I know about the stripper pole in your room, hidden by panels in the floor and ceiling. I’ve watched you and your Flirty Girl Fitness DVDs. Not every stripper can pull off those clear lucite heels like you do. Your ass looks perfect in those tiny shorts, and sometimes I get a teasing flash of your balls or cock when you move. 

It fuels many long nights, let me tell you. I haven’t masturbated this much since I hit puberty. One of these days, your teasing is going to get you pinned beneath me, and what will you do, then, hm? Would you be my little slut, or would you try to flee to Mommy? I’ve seen your looks, the way you stare at me, and I like to give you a little show every so often. I bet you’d love to be my little whore. I don’t think I can stand much more without bending you over the nearest flat surface and taking you right there, your mother be damned. We’ll see how long I can hold the beast back.


	3. Tongue In Cheek

Just like every evening after dinner, Chris could be found in his room with the door only slightly ajar. The pole from the ceiling connected into the floor, and he spun on it with his knee wrapped around its girth, his other leg almost parallel with the floor. Tiny little cotton shorts clung to his ass and thighs, and a little leather vest covered his chest, back and most of his stomach. Eyes glued to the screen as he tried to keep up with the workout he was doing, he didn’t seem to notice when the door pushed open a little bit more. 

Javier’s head poked into the room and he licked his lips a little. He knew Chris didn’t think anyone knew about this, but it wasn’t necessarily the shock of learning someone did that he was going for. Tonight was the night he was going to have what had been dangled in front of him for so long. Angie had retired early to bed due to a pounding headache (probably alcohol poisoning, the way she drank), and it was his chance.

Moving into the room like a whisper, not a sound made as he snuck up behind the D’Amico heir, he grabbed Chris’ hips when he thrust them back, feet planted firmly on the ground and hands on the pole. He squeaked as he felt a rather hard cock press against his ass, both clothed, and the fingers digging into his hips tightened their grip. 

“Hello, Chris,” The elder male purred into his ear, licking along the shell before nibbling a bit at the lobe, “Funny meeting you here.” He chuckled, knowing just what the other would say.

“I-it’s _my_ room, Javier.” Chris tried to sound intimidating, but his voice shook with a mix of embarrassment and arousal. “Wh-what are you d-ooohhh-doing in here?” Though it was clear from the grain of roughness in that usually whiny voice that he probably got the idea.

“I’ve been watchin’ you, Chris,” He whispered gruffly into the younger’s ear, smirking against Chris’ damp flesh, “An’ I know you’ve been teasing me. Can’t handle it anymore. I wanna take these stupid shorts off and fuck you into the bed until you can’t walk for three weeks. Maybe a month, if I’m feeling particularly gracious.”

Feeling a little weak in the knees, his hips lowered just a little and Javier moved to make up the difference, tugging his new conquest against his hips again so that they slotted together perfectly. 

“Don’t go gettin’ all weak on me, now, Chris,” That light accent seemed deeper and heavier all of a sudden, and when teeth sunk into the D’Amico heir’s neck, he let loose a soft howl of a moan, head tipping back against Javier’s shoulder. Arching his back into the Mexican’s crotch even more, he gave a barely there grind before forcing himself up a bit more harshly, bumping and grinding for a few moments before the uncomfortable strain of their clothes seemed to get to them both.

Slipping his hands inside the smaller male’s shorts, down his thighs and then inwards, the elder slowly slid them down those plump thighs and watched the heinously magenta things fall to the floor. Carefully lifting Chris up so that he could kick them off the rest of the way, when he was set back down it was the vest’s turn to go. A dirty plan suddenly settled into Javier’s head and he grinned against that pale neck, licking his lips and giving another solid grind.

“Climb the pole, and I’ll get undressed. Keep the heels.” Suddenly turned to face his prospective lover, the dark-haired male nodded and reached up then back, pulling himself up the pole easily and spreading his legs, giving a rather wonderful view of that tight little pucker to the elder. Licking his lips, Javier timed his removal of clothes to a beat only he could hear, stripping off each article slowly to tease the other. As soon as he was nude, he produced a flat tube of lube from his jacket pocket before slotting himself up against the other’s willing ass. “I’m gonna have you all over this room, Chris, you can bet on that. But your mom’s asleep, so we have to be at least a little quiet.”

The feeling of the other’s rather _generous_ package up against him made the smaller male gasp, and the words alone left him a little sweatier than he had been, and maybe just a tiny bit harder. Okay, a lot harder. Chest rising and falling quickly with swift, panting breaths, he glanced to the lube in the other’s hand and gulped a little.

“This is my first,” He managed in a barely serious tone, “So don’t rip me in half.” 

“We’ll take it nice and slow, then, sexy.” Came the Spanish purr in his ear, and the younger was positive he could come from listening to that velvety voice alone. Suddenly, Javier’s cock was gone and he didn’t know when he’d closed his eyes, but Chris was looking down and found his legs wrapped around the elder’s shoulders. 

Giving a gentle kiss to the other’s already leaking cock, the hitman licked his way down slowly before taking one of the other’s balls into his mouth, sucking it until it was nearly dripping before moving to the other and leaving it in a similar fashion. Adjusting the smaller’s hips, he pressed his tongue flat against the sensitive expanse of skin between his sac and his tight little hole, spending a little bit of time there to drive the younger insane, his moans driving him in over and over again at that spot before finally moving to his prize.

Starting with his tongue flat, he lapped over the clean hole lovingly, tracing it a bit with the point of his tongue before the slick muscle finally slid inside. Working in quick circles as deep as he could go, the elder nearly purred into his young conquest’s ass, a sweet scent and rather interesting flavor meeting him and drawing him in more. 

Of course, the impatient D’Amico heir ground back insistingly, the tongue nothing but a tease that was easily making him slip down the pole. Sweaty palms weren’t good with the slick metal in his grasp, and he wanted to choke out a warning but that tongue was back to teasing that insanely sensitive bit of skin and he was sure any second now he’d lose it. Fluttering open his eyelids once more, still unsure when they fell shut, he licked his lips and tapped the other on the head.

“J-Javier…” He croaked, “Close… C’mon…”

“It’s okay, Chris,” Javier smirked, jaw dripping a little as he pulled back to grin up at the other, “If you need it, just ask. I’ll finish you up and get you going again in no time. You’re young, you can handle it.”

With a quick suck to each ball once more, the elder male’s mouth moved back up to that dribbling cock and sucked in the head. Hollowing his cheeks, his tongue lavished attention to the elastic bit of skin beneath the head, giving it a little nibble with his lips before his sucking continued. Like that, Chris could hardly hold on, hips giving a few minute thrusts before he gave a hoarse cry and bucked fiercely into the other’s mouth. Cum spurted over his tongue and down his throat, and the Mexican took it like a champ, not missing a single drop and proceeding to lick the other clean before moving back down to tease that hole a little more.

“C-C’mon, Javier, be cool… I w-want you in me, already!” Chris tried to demand, attempting to pull his hips away.

“Chris, you’re so tight…” The answer seemed overwhelmed by lust, “I’m tryin’ t’stretch you out a bit, that’s all.”

“Just get your fingers in me or _something_ , Jesus Christ…” Gasping, the smaller male bucked his hips, “Don’t know how much longer I can hold on…”

Figuring the smaller meant to the pole, he decided to get up and heft the other by his hips, their groins pressed tight as the younger male bucked like mad against him. Walking them to the bed while Chris found his erection again, he was soon dropped onto the bed and left with a wolfishly grinning hitman at the base of his bed.

Lips surging up long legs and past sharp hipbones, Javier made his way up the bed to kiss the other’s lips, and for a moment the smaller was all for it until he tasted himself and grimaced. 

“How can you _like_ that?” He muttered, though it was clear just a kiss wasn’t the only thing on the other’s mind. His hips kept inching forward until his cock hovered over the smaller brunette’s face, and his own was in that lovely crevice of his hip meeting his thigh. 

“It’s an acquired taste… Now, get me nice and wet while I stretch you out, babe.” A single slick finger pressed at the younger’s tight little puckered hole, before swirling around it a few times, letting it suck that single digit in when it was ready to. The resounding moan around his own cock made the elder shudder and give a soft noise of his own. He had to force his hips not to just plunder that deliciously hot cavern, focusing himself on his duty at hand. When the second finger finally slid inside, it was worked slowly around in circles with the other, teasing that sweet hole into opening up for him. When the third finger entered, a howl around his hard prick let him know how much the other enjoyed it. Finding the smaller’s prostate and nearly abusing it, he left the smaller pulling him to his own orgasm with all of those delicious, muffled noises. 

“I… I think yer ready… Ch-Chris?” Turning to look at the other when he refused to relinquish his cock, he blushed slightly when he looked at just how much the smaller seemed to enjoy the thick length he’d managed to get down his throat. Giving a deep moan of satisfaction, it seemed Chris had every intention of evening the score. “Don’t wanna stop, do you?” He chuckled, watching as the other slurped and sucked and swallowed on his cock, making him feel a little weak in his knees. Giving a few thrusts down, unable to help himself, he figured now was as good a time as any.

With a cry he muffled in the other’s hip, he gave a few more thrusts before his own seed nearly exploded down the other’s throat. Gagging a bit and spilling more than half of his prize, Chris pushed the other’s hips away and tried to sit up, coughing and hacking a little. Sputtering slightly, he seemed to enjoy the taste well enough, licking it clean before turning to blush and look away. 

“What?” He frowned, cum dribbling down his chin.

“You’re pretty hot, bathed in cum like that.” The sensual purr caught him offguard and he looked away again, “I mean it.”

“Thanks… Just… You said I was ready, right? Let’s… I just want you in me.” With a nod, Javier turned around and kissed the other, helping him clean up with his fingers smearing cum over his cheeks. A sudden thrust left a howl of pain and pleasure on the younger’s lips, and his hips gave a few slight canting thrusts forward. Having to take a pause while he recovered and tried not to let himself be overtaken by the sheer _tightness_ engulfing him, the other shuddered and tried to stay still for both of their sakes. 

When the clenching out of pain seemed to ebb, the tanned man began to push forward, giving the other a few slow, decent thrusts before his mind was engulfed with the need to fuck him rotten. Soon, his hands fisted in the pillow on either side of the other’s head, and he was pounding into him with hard, rough thrusts. Meanwhile, Chris’ hands were fisted in his newfound fuckbuddy’s biceps, reveling in the hard muscle there as well as the harder length inside of him.

Both men seemed to be driving towards their end after a little while, especially when Chris’ hips moved on their own and he seemed intent on fucking himself on that nice, large prick. Gasping and panting a little, he groaned before shoving at the other’s shoulder, it took a moment before Javier got the message and rolled over, keeping himself inside the smaller. Now, the D’Amico heir was bouncing upon him rather quickly, clearly close to his own edge when the movements began to get more and more erratic. 

With a loud, long cry of release, Chris hit his orgasm with all the force of a lightning strike, body going stone still as his ass clamped and milked Javier to his own end. Filling the younger up and then some, the younger finally fell to rest on his elder prospect’s chest, resting easy there and quickly falling into slumber. What he didn’t expect was to wake up with Javier still inside him, and still beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little almost prologue chapter. I hope this goes okay, I’m kind of excited for this story.


End file.
